


Reward and Temptations

by Downfall



Series: Prophet and Harbinger [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downfall/pseuds/Downfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyna continues to prepare Ferelden for Urthemiel's return, and entertains herself along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward and Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from the Dragon Age kinkmeme.

Alyna stalked the Fade.

She could _feel_ Urthemiel here, his passing like a massive sea beast displacing water at the surface but too deep to glimpse in the murk. Was he aware of her? she wondered. Did he even remember her? Did he care? 

“Oh, Teagan!”

Alyna brought up short at the impassioned cry, the words spoken with a distinct Orlesian inflection. She retraced her steps through the dreams of unknowing sleepers and found herself in a familiar room. Arl Eamon had laid here near-death while Alyna and her companions sought out the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Eamon had no part of this dream, however.

Teagan knelt on the bed, naked and sweating as he thrust slowly and deliberately into Isolde before him. The arlessa supported herself on her elbows, fingers clutching at the bedsheets. A tight corset kept her hourglass figure while letting her breasts hang, trembling with Teagan’s thrusts and her own gasps. 

“Isolde…” Teagan gripped at her hips, pulling her towards him. Isolde accepted the direction, pushing up on her hands and shifting back against Teagan’s groin. “Can my brother give you this, Isolde?” 

Alyna grinned at unrestrained amusement. It was a rare thing that individuals without the gift of magic managed to find each other in the Fade. Was this what had been simmering under the surface during those days Alyna’s companions stayed at Redcliff Castle?

“No!” Isolde rocked her hips, causing Teagan to gasp. “I haven’t been a woman…to him…in so long!” Teagan wrapped his arms around her chest, crushing her breasts as his grunts took on a more desperate tone. “Yes Teagan, let go. I want to feel you-!” Teagan roared out his orgasm, clutching Isolde to himself. Alyna watched as the arlessa pulled away, hands already working Teagan’s wetness against her sensitive button of flesh. Urthemiel would reveal himself in time; Alyna had a new digression to pursue.

*

She found herself in a library, books piled on the floor as high as the table. The searing eye icon of the Chantry decorated the tapestries, and Alyna sneered at the sight. The only other person visible in the room was a haggard man hunched over a thick tome, squinting in the candlelight.

“Brother Genitivi?”

The scholar jerked his head up in surprise. Alyna stepped into the candlelight, letting Genitivi recognize her. “Warden? It’s good to see you!”

“Such a dull man,” she muttered under her breath. “Even his dreams revolve around his work.” Louder: “I’ve heard that you’ve done well spreading the word of the Urn far and wide.”

“It hasn’t been easy,” he said with a laugh, closing his tome. “The Chantry…they have been resistant. The very existence of the Urn doesn’t fit with their doctrine. I’ve actually been censored by the Grand Cleric. Word has it that even the Divine herself is displeased with my message.” He shook his head. “But it is the _truth_. I’ll not allow the Chantry’s fears to keep Andraste from the people.”

“Very good,” Alyna purred, coming close to Genitivi. “A thankless task, to be sure. You’ve done me and mine a great service, Brother. I would offer you a boon.”

Genitivi shook his head. “What I do I do for my faith, and for all believers. I need no recompense.”

“Come now,” Alyna admonished. “How long has it been since you have felt the touch of another? Of yourself? Claim the reward you have so greatly earned.”

“I...Is this real?”

“After a fashion.”

Genitivi bit his thumb nervously. “One of your companions. The elf with the tattoos?”

Alyna smiled at his trepidation. “What about him?”

“I would spend a night with him. Ah. Please?”

Alyna leaned forward, kissing him chastely on the cheek. “As you wish. Continue your work, Genitivi. Your efforts will have greater effect than you know.” She stepped back, and searched through the Fade for one dreamer. She spotted him in a memory of torture and pain, and with an effort of will brought him forth.

“Oh,” Zevran said, surprised. “This is…somewhat unexpected.” He glanced around the room, and Alyna caused his gaze to slip past her. “Brother Genitivi, yes?” Genitivi looked at him hungrily, and suddenly pressed his lips against the elf’s. He pulled back breathlessly, and Zevran smiled broadly. “Ah, that is how it is to be. It is for the best; too often we allow ourselves to become lost in words, no?” With swift motions he untied the cord around the scholar’s pants and shoved him back into his chair. Genitivi stared up at him, an expression of unmitigated excitement on his face. “So tell me, Brother,” Zevran grinned slyly, working the other man’s pants down to his ankles. “Is it true what they say about scholars? That you are so caught up in your work that you never have a chance to explore the greater pleasures of life?”

“I…I’ve had little time for carnal pursuits.”

“Ah! So much the better!” Zevran took hold of the scholar’s thighs, pulling him to the edge of his chair. “I will attempt to be considerate.” He reached for Genitivi’s penis, jutting up proudly, but stopped himself with a smile. “Mmm…not yet.” He presented a finger to the other man’s mouth. Genitivi took the finger in and sucked vigorously. 

Zevran pulled away, crouching before the chair. He stroked the space below Genitivi’s penis before sliding the wet finger into his rear. Genitivi sat up sharply in his chair, but Zevran pushed him back down. “Relax, my friend. Your body has wonders you’re not familiar with.” Leaning against one of the bookcases and forgotten, Alyna watched in astonishment as Zevran worked his finger in and out, causing Genitivi’s eyes to flutter.

“What do you know,” she murmured. “There is something more to it than just the one thing.”

Genitivi’s penis, hard before, was now even more firm, and with obvious delight Zevran wrapped the fingers of his free hand around its girth. “This is something you must remember,” he said, apparently to himself as Genitivi was lost to his ministrations. “There is an area in the ass -one that you are quickly becoming familiar with- that can be stimulated for the most exquisite sensation. I’ve never found it to be enough for completion, but when combined with other acts…” he leaned forward and engulfed the head of the other man’s penis with his mouth, taking long pulls. Genetivi shouted in surprise and delight, and Zevran pulled away with a wet smack. “Delightful, yes?”

Genitivi looked at him slack-jawed. “ _More_.”

Zevran gleefully swallowed him down again, breathing deeply through his nose as he took the shaft into his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, letting the head slide over his tongue. “Can I…can I…?” Genitivi asked desperately.

Zevran pulled back long enough to murmur “Don’t be lost in your words, Brother,” before leaning back into his work. Alyna watched as Genitivi’s face scrunched up and he bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans. Zevran saw this and quickened his motions both around the scholar’s penis and in his rear. Genitivi abandoned his restraint at that writing in his chair until suddenly, silently seizing. Zevran continued sucking gently even as a thin drop of milky fluid rolled down from the corner of his lips. 

Alyna separated herself from the bookcase, crossing to stand behind Genitivi even as Zevran stood and shucked off his leathers. Placing a hand on the scholar’s sweaty forehead, Alyna leaned down to whisper in his ear. “All this and more, Brother Genitivi. Continue spreading the word.”

*

Instantly Alyna returned herself to Vigil’s Keep, but not as it was now; rather as it once had been under the ownership of Rendon Howe. She found her next target walking down the halls, looking as he imagined he did years ago, before his exile to the Free Marches. 

She’d spent time thinking about Nathaniel Howe as they fought together against the Architect and the Mother. What, she had wondered, had he done that would cause his father to exile him across the Amaranthine Ocean? If the rumors were any indication, Rendon was not a man familiar with human dignity or rights. What could offend him so greatly that he would banish his own son?

Alyna followed Nathaniel down the hall, observing the direction of his attentions. His focus glared like a searchlight across the Fade, seeking out the object of his obsession. The mage watched its intention, and a cruel sneer grew across her face as she recognized his target. “Oh, Nathaniel. You’re a perverse little monster, aren’t you?”

She moved ahead of him and focused on one of the closed quarters down the hall. She pushed the door open a crack, and when Nathaniel arrived a moment later he peeked inside. Alyna followed him inside, stepping over the trail of clothing he left behind as he made his way to the bed. Alyna took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs near the cold fireplace and watched as Nathaniel crawled into bed. 

Delilah Howe lay on the bed, sheets pulled up to her neck. “Nathaniel? You shouldn’t be here.” 

“You’ve said that before,” he said, straddling her prone form even as his erection came to life before him. He reached up for the covers, scowling as her fingers clutched at them. 

“Father…father intends to marry me to the Cousland boy. My virtue…”

“’Virtue,’” Nathaniel repeated with a smile. “The Cousland can have that. Come, sister. You know I’ve never left you wanting.” Reluctantly she surrendered her defense, and Nathaniel smiled broadly. “Oh, yes.” He crouched over her, licking at her exposed nipples. Delilah spat on her hand, transferring the saliva to the valley between her modest breasts.

“Here,” she said, taking his penis and pulling him down against her. Nathaniel watched with a leer as she pressed her breasts up and together around his penis, and groaned as he slid between. He found his rhythm quickly, delighting at his sister’s small gasps as his weight compressed her chest. “Harder,” she hissed. “This is for me, not the Cousland or father’s ambition.”

“For me,” Nathaniel snarled, feeling the familiar surge rising through his body. He laughed, deep and loud as he pressed himself deeply between her breasts. His penis spurted, heavy trails of his semen splashing across her shoulder, up the side of her neck and along the underside of her jaw. He settled back on his haunches, still chuckling at his release as he admired his handiwork. “Wonderful, Delilah. If only…if only…” he stopped as he recognized new wetness on her face; tears flowing from her eyes. “What…?”

“So how long had this been going on before your father found out?” Alyna asked drily. Nathaniel sat bolt upright, falling off his sister’s reclining form. 

“Alyna! What are you _doing_ here?!?”

She ignored the question. “Were I do guess, Arl Howe didn’t send you away because of your penchant for incest. He sent you away because he knew someday you would get greedy and take away the only valuable thing he saw in Delilah; her ‘virtue.’” She rose, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest. “And you _would have_ , wouldn’t you?”

“You have _no right_ -!” Nathaniel thundered, stopping as Delilah rolled away from him and clutched the sheet to herself, her shoulders shuddering.

“No right to intrude in your fantasy? How old were you both when this started?” Alyna asked, pointing to Delilah. “Your fantasy. Her nightmare.” Nathaniel was speechless, his erection wilting. “We know, Nathaniel. The Wardens all know why you were so desperate to find your sister. We know about your incestuous perversions.” She sat on the bed, petting Delilah’s shoulder comfortingly. “You should run, Nathaniel. Run far away.”

Without a word, Nathaniel turned and fled. Alyna watched him go, knowing that the terror of this dream would follow him long after he woke. “One more, I think.”

*

She was inside the Circle Tower. Alyna immediately felt the stone walls closing around her and reminded herself under no uncertain terms that this was an illusion, not the real place of horrors. 

She made her way to the Templar’s quarters. She’d fortunately never been there before, but that didn’t matter; the owner of this dream knew them very well. She let herself in and picked one of the bunks at random, reclining back and letting the hem of her robe creep up her thigh. She wasn’t waiting long before the heavy stomp of boots rang down the corridor, and Cullen entered the room.

“Hello Cullen,” Alyna said. 

“What are you doing here? Leave, now.” 

“I know you’ve dreamed of me,” Alyna ignored him. “All sorts of wicked little thoughts of breaking your vows.”

Cullen frowned. “I…I would never break my vows!”

“No, that’s completely true. You wouldn’t.” Alyna sat up on the bunk. “You’re a good little templar. A bit too good, for my tastes. I need you away from here, away from what’s coming. And I’ve found that shame gives an individual a certain haste.”

“Are you a demon?” he demanded.

“Not as you think of them, no.” Alyna cast about the Fade, seizing on one dreamer whose thoughts were already poised on the carnal. “Ah, yes. She’ll do just fine.”

Cullen gasped as a woman appeared before him, dressed all in white leathers and smelling of the sea. She’d changed since Alyna had seen her at the Pearl; tanner and far more beautiful.

“Well,” Isabela said with a wry smirk. “Looks like it’s time to work out my choir boy fetish.” Alyna sidled up behind the other woman, turning her head for a kiss. “Oh, it’s you! You were much more stodgy before.” Alyna grinned at her, unfastening the clasps of her robe and letting it drop to the floor. “Then again, almost everyone is less stodgy in my dreams.” Isabela twined her hand through Alyna’s hair, pulling the elf close for a deep kiss. 

Cullen backed away nervously. “I really shouldn’t be here…”

Alyna broke the kiss long enough to point to the bed. “Sit down. Now.” He obeyed instantly. Alyna pressed herself against Isabela’s curves, letting a finger trace the underside of the rogue’s breast. “You see Isabela,” she said, “Cullen here has been having thoughts of me. I wondered if you might help me lay them to rest.”

Isabela moved behind Alyna, nudging her stance wider and holding her close with an arm under her breasts. “Is that so, love? Playing a game of tempting the templar?” She brought two fingers up to her mouth, running her tongue along their length to wet them, then let the fingers trail down the mages body. Alyna gasped as Isabela’s fingers slid on either side of her clit, astonished at how quickly she’d become aroused by the motion.

“Like what you see?” Isabela demanded of Cullen. He nodded mutely, and she shifted her angle, eliciting a moan from Alyna. “Then get your armor off. I want to see what you’ve got.”

Alyna squirmed in Isabela’s embrace, her arms reaching behind her to clutch at the rogue’s shoulders. Before Cullen had even managed to strip himself Isabela’s fingers brought out a sudden orgasm, and if not for the arm across her ribs Alyna’s trembling knees would have dropped her to the floor. Isabela gently laid her on one of the cots and turned to Cullen, smiling. 

She sat next to him on the bunk, and spoke in an almost friendly way. “You templar boys are all the same,” she said matter-of-factly. “You huff and puff about how strong you are and everyone should fear you, but when it gets down to it you don’t have a clue what you’re doing.”

“That’s not true at all!” Cullen exclaimed. Alyna propped herself up on an elbow and watched as Isabela snorted at him. “I know my way around a lady.”

“Oh, no doubt of that. I’m sure many _ladies_ have passed you a handkerchief in a display of ‘courtly love.’ But I’m not talking about some noble who couldn’t find her own clit.” She rose, and reached under her leathers and pulled her smallclothes away. She straddled Cullen’s sitting legs, hands on her hips and smirking at his erection pointing up at her nethers. “But do you know anything about _women_?”

Cullen grabbed Isabela roughly by the hips and she allowed him to throw her down to the bed. With some fumbling he found his erection and pushed into her. “There!” he cried. “Think I don’t know what I’m doing now?!”

“Oh!” Isabela cried, hiding her mirth behind a hand. “Oh! Ravish me templar! Take me, take me!” Her laughter taunted him on, and she locked her ankles at the small of his back, allowing Cullen the full range of his thrust. Alyna took to her feet, wetting a finger with a smirk. Isabela saw her approach, and ramped up her mocking cries. “I’ve never had anyone so big! Oh, you’re splitting me! Splitting me in _twain_!” Crouching behind the couple Ailana worked from Zevran’s inspiration and pushed the slick finger into Cullen’s rear, quickly finding the spot that had so thrilled Genitivi. Cullen gasped but Isabela held him fast, cooing soothingly in his ear. His pace had faltered, but he began to find himself again and Ailana matched his thrusts. Cullen clawed at the sheets and gave a quick cry, collapsing across Isabela, panting. 

“There now,” Alyna said, wiping her finger off on his backside. “Your chastity wasn’t worth that much, was it?” 

“What have you done to me, demon?” he demanded shakily. Isabela rolled him off of her, idly pleasuring herself. 

“Given you what you wanted!” the elf answered. “All through my adolescence I felt your eyes on me. I’ve seen what you wanted in your dreams. And now any time you walk into this room, any time you walk through the library or the Harrowing chamber, you’ll remember me. You’ll remember that you didn’t have the fortitude to keep your chastity.” She glanced up to see Isabela quirking an eyebrow at her.

“You’re not a very good person, are you?”

Alyna gestured towards her dismissively. “Oh, begone.”

“But I haven’t even gotten min-!”

The mage turned back to Cullen, but he’d disappeared as well; back to the world of waking. No matter. The seeds planted here would grow.


End file.
